


Trick Or Treat!

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Star Trek References, Trick or Treating, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Ready to go?” August asked, when Mat finally opened the door.





	Trick Or Treat!

“Ready to go?” August asked, when Mat finally opened the door. Since they were dating, Mat had decided that August and Carmensita needed to bond. His next thought had been to do that through inviting August to go trick-or-treating with them. For his costume, August had dug out his Vulcan outfit from Comic-Con and added vampire fangs to become a ‘Vampcan’. 

“Nice outfit.” He commented as Mat stepped aside to let him in. Mat was wearing a punk outfit matched with a crown.

“Carmensita wanted to go as a ‘Punk Princess’ so naturally I’m a ‘Punk King’.” He explained as Carmensita ran down the stairs. August bowed before extending a hand to her.

“Candy awaits, my Lady.” He said with an accent like Dracula’s.

“What are you?” She asked, cocking her head and taking both August’s and Mat’s hand.

“I’m a Vampcan.” August explained as they walked outside.

“A what?”


End file.
